


Grey Stone Pillars

by Maxrim



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrim/pseuds/Maxrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short story, I think I could have done a little better with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Stone Pillars

He sits on a bench, among pillars. Decorative, stone pillars. Grey, pristine pillars. It's a grey day, to match the stone beneath and the pillars around. It's open, the sky above, the sun struggling to barely shine through, clouds everywhere. There's a road nearby, but there are no cars on it.

He waits, she said she would come. She said it would be today. Here. So, he waits. She's late, but it doesn't matter. Because she said she'd be here. He hopes nothing's holding her up too badly. She'll get here soon. It'll all be fine. He hopes.

She's half an hour late. But she has to get here. She has to. She said she would. So she'll get here. He'll just wait. It'll be fine. She'll get here eventually. She has to. He'll just wait until then.

It's been an hour, but he can wait. She's worth it. She'll get here. He can wait. He said he would. So he will. He hopes she'll get here soon.

It's been two hours. He hopes she's ok. He hopes she'll get here soon. Why isn't she here yet? It's been two whole hours. He's waited. He'll wait. She'll get here.

It's been three hours. Where is she? Why can't she just come? He's waited! Where is she? He has to wait. Will she come?

It's been forever. Five. Five hours. Where the hell is she? If she isn't here soon... then he'll wait longer. Why can't he leave? Where is she?

Seven. He's still here. Waiting. He's going to yell at her when she gets here. Because she will. And it'll be her fault. Her fault that he has to wait. He said he would. He thinks he did. She'll get here.

Ten. Damn it. Why can't he leave? Why must he wait? Don't normal people leave? Why isn't she here? It's been ten hours?! Damn! It's her fault. People shouldn't leave though.

Fifteen. Hours. He's done. He'll leave. Why isn't he? He has to wait. Keep waiting. She'll get here. He's cold. Really cold. He's tired. But he can't sleep. He has to wait. To tell her. To yell at her.

Twenty-four hours. His legs are numb. Where is she? Why? He'll wait. And then she'll be sorry.

Thirty-six hours. Thirty-six God damn hours. How long does he have to wait? She'll regret it. She'll beg forgiveness, but it won't be given. He'll punish her. She left him waiting.

Seventy-two hours. Three days. Why is he still here? He doesn't know. Fuck. She's going to get it. She'll probably try to run. You'd be surprised if she came at all. She'll be scared. But she'll come eventually.

One hundred hours. He'll never stop waiting. She has to come eventually. He waits. She won't make it out of this. She'll be punished. He'll punish her. He's hungry. He's thirsty. He's tired. But he'll wait.

Two hundred and eighty-eight hours. Twelve days. He's so tired. So so hungry. He's so thirsty. But she has to die. So that he can stop waiting. He has to stop.

He doesn't know how long it's been. Why's he here? He's waiting. For what? Why? It's something... It's something about a girl. He's waiting for someone. He's waiting for her. She has to die. That's why he's waiting.  
His phone rings. It's someone he knows. "Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Brad, what's up, man? Haven't seen you in a while"  
"Who? I don't remember. I'm waiting for someone... A girl. Her."  
"Oh God. It's happening again. Man, you have to remember. It was a terrible accident. I'm sorry."  
"What? What do you-? Why? Oh God-" He starts seeing things. Flashes. It was here. She was here. It was all so fast. It was a... it was a car. She had just arrived. She was a little late, but it didn't matter. She was here, and she was beautiful. She walked up and sat on the bench. And then it came. The car. Way too fast. It was going too fast! It needed to stop! Stop! STOP! NO! It crashed. It crashed. It crashed and she's dead. Why? Why is she dead? No. No. He looks around. There is no bench. There are pieces strewn across the floor. Pillars are broken. He's sitting on a toppled half of one. The sky is blue. How can the sky be blue? She's dead, so how can the sky be blue? Oh God. The body. Her body. She's gone. No. No!  
He ends it all with a single bullet.


End file.
